Changelog
This is the official Pokémon: Adventure in Tentin update changelog. This is where you can keep up with the latest updates. The latest update is always at the top of the list. Looking to download the game? Here you go! Version 1.4 (November 7th, 2017) Move Changes * Thunder Wave - Now has 90% accuracy * Fly - Now has 100% accuracy * Dark Void - Now has 50% accuracy * Pay Day - Increased base power slightly * Fake Out - Now has 90% accuracy * Aeroblast - Now has 100% accuracy * Cut - Increased base power slightly * Leech Life - Now has 80 base power. (Movesets were changed for this.) Gameplay changes * Added the Poke Transfer Center. For a tutorial on how to transfer, check the Poké Transfer Center page. * Removed a problematic Trainer in Victory Road. * You can now evolve Pokémon through stones. * Changed the Champion battle completely. * Changed Talia's aftergame Quest a lot. * More Legendary Pokémon are available during the main story and post game. * You can now rematch the Elite Four by talking to the Drowzee Guy after you become Champion. * Some Pokémon learn moves at different levels now. Version 1.3 (October 26th, 2017) * Fixed the "Stuck in the Dept. Store basement floor" glitch. Version 1.2 (October 22nd, 2017) * Fixed the "Stuck in Umbra Gym" glitch. Final Release (October 21st, 2017) Finally, the final update is upon us. It's been a long ride. I'll finally be taking a break! Farewell, from DrawnToast Additions and bugfixes * Completely changed a building's interior in Umbra City. * Added many more Quests. A full list of Quests can be found here. * The Tentin Pokédex was removed because it was very buggy. It was replaced with the National Pokédex. * The Pokédex now shows Pokémon sprites correctly! * Added a few more Trainers. * Changed some Trainers' teams around. * Riri's Riolu, for example, now no longer spams Counter, and Riri lost her Monferno for a Tyrogue. * Fixed oversight involving Owen and the Dept. Store's underground floor. * The Fairy-type slightly works. * Fixed the "Stuck in the Resort Island" glitch. * If your game crashed with the new Pokédex, you have to start a completely new game. * Changed Snowflake Town's look a little bit. * Changed the cutscene that plays at the end of the Dept. Store's underground floor. Version 1.1.9 (October 15th, 2017) Version 1.1.9 was released. Additions and Bugfixes * Fixed encounters in a few routes * You can now freely enter and exit the Sparkpaku Dept. Store's basement floor. * You can now buy evolutionary stones in the Sparkpaku Dept. Store's top floor. * Nosepass and Magneton will now evolve when trained in the Sparkpaku Dept. Store's basement floor. * Eevee is now obtainable and will evolve into Leafeon when trained near the mossy rock in the far eastern section of the Colline City Safari Zone. * Eevee can also evolve into Glaceon when trained near the icy rock in Mint Road. * Changed some teams around again. (Mostly Gym Leaders and Elite Four.)